In Love With All of These Vampires
by marilynmansonssextoy
Summary: Based off an rp with my friend.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been a while since Frank had actually seen any other vampire around the forest in recent terms. He supposed that most of them had been driven away by whatever else was haunting the branches and leaves of the land, but the runt vampire was prepared for whatever was co come tonight. Having stocked up on supplies in case of a demon, angel, high vampire, or even a werewolf; he doubted the thought of a werewolf lurking, as they're usually up in Oregon or around there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gerard hated being a werewolf. Most of the time, he just made himself look like a normal goth-grunge boy who was kinda chubby and didn't wash his hair, which is what he was doing right now. He walked past Frank. Frank glanced at the man for a split second before deciding that he wasn't worth his time. It would be his own fault if he died, after all; the thought wouldn't haunt his conscience. He needed to be on the lookout for anything dangerous so he could put a stop to it. Gerard looked at Frank with his hazel eyes. Fuck, how hot. A few minutes later, he walked up the hill and transformed into his true self./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Frank could smell the scent of a werewolf in the air; he reached into his duffelbag and drew out a gun, loading into it as many silver bullets as it would let him. Gerard decided he wouldn't put up a fight. He wanted to die anyway. He walked down and pushed Frank's gun up against his own throat, smiling eagerly. Frank felt so small in the presence of something so much more, well, more than him. The vampire held his finger on the trigger, staring at the smile that he could faintly see on the werewolf; he hadn't really met one that had an IQ above a five, so maybe this one was worthy of living. Frank used his other hand to slowly reach into his bag to take out a silver chain collar, just in case./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""P-please just shoot me..." His voice was deep, raspy, and sexy. Frank stared at the werewolf with widened eyes; it could speak, holy shit. The vampire quickly pulled the collar over the werewolf's head and hooked it to itself,"You're coming with me," Gerard started to sob. "Please... just kill me instead..." "No, no, no, you're a rare find; you can speak, you can show emotion-all in your wolf form-that's something amazing," He smiled weakly. "Thanks, I guess..." And transformed back into a human./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Frank began walking, gently tugging on the werewolf's chain to get him to follow,"Were you the one that drove the other vampires off?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gerard shrugged. "I dunno." "i'll have you know that the High Priestess will be happy to have a werewolf as an antagonist, she would have hated it if you were a vampire-soiling the good name of her any all would be death," "High... fuck, I need some weed." Frank noticed how he talked out the side of his mouth. "You smoke weed?" Frank questioned. "Yeah, don't you?" "It'll kill me," Frank responded. "I'm very sensitive to that stuff-not all vampires are, though," "Oh... sucks. It's also pretty bad being a 24 year old werewolf virgin." "I've lived through the Black Death, migrated here when the Thirteen Colonies weren't even established, and served in both World Wars without anyone even knowing I was there; I haven't had sex during my lifetime, believe it or not,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh wow... we both need to get laid, seriously." Frank chuckled softly,"You and me both," Gerard sighed. "So, where are you taking me, shortie?" "Don't call me that, and I'm taking you to the vampire coven so you can have a little chat with the High Priestess," "Fuck..." "Try not to go all Cujo on the vampires okay? They'll shoot you down if you even look in their direction," They went to the vampire coven. It was underground, as any other coven was in order to avoid interaction with humans that could damage them; Frank was outlawed for even being the spawn of a vampire and a human. Hopefully bringing in and apparently taming a werewolf was enough to get him bumped up a bit status-wise. He held on to the chain around the werewolf's neck with such a grip that his knuckles were turning white, along with a horrible aching in his fingers, but he needed to seem that he was in control of the werewolf to avoid any suspicions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gerard played along. Jamia, another vampire, stared at him. Some vampires gawked at the sight of a mutt vampire being able to leash a werewolf, as can tell from the strong smell of wet dog now lingering in the air. Frank approached a pair of vampire body guards once he made it to a rusted gate,"I wish to speak with the High Priestess regarding the cause of the removal of vampires from our forest," he spoke, trying his best to sound a bit sophisticated. "Okay, runt.", snorted one of the vampires, getting the high priestess. "You wish to speak to me?" "Nice tits.", muttered Gee. Frank yanked at the leash when he heard the comment,"I believe this werewolf is what caused our vampires to seek different shelter than our forest," he declared./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ow!" "It can talk?" Frank nodded,"It can talk, and show emotion, and carries a much higher intelligence than those before it," "Don't call me 'it'." Frank tugged on the chains in a harsh manner. "Let me go!", he yelped. Frank held on tight. Gerard started to sob./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you suppose we should do with the werewolf, Your Majesty?" She looked sympathetic. "Let him go. You've done good work, runt. How would you like to be rewarded?" "I want everyone to address me as my name instead of 'runt', Your Majesty," "No, runt. Anything else?" Frank appeared disappointed,"No, that's all, Your Majesty," She raised an eyebrow. "Literally anything else. A promotion, any mate..." Frank shook his head,"Nothing else,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright, runt."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gee snorted and went home, but couldn't stop thinking about Frank. "Hi..." Frank had appeared in a depressive state ever since the High Priestess had rejected his request; he glanced up at the werewolf, his eyes red and puffy before looking away. Gerard looked tired. "I'm exhausted..." "That makes both of us, I guess," he muttered. "Seriously, everything's so busy with the werewolf community right now." Frank didn't respond, he just stared at the ground with a 100-mile stare./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gerard started to get pissed. "I really like you, by the way. A female finally wants to mate with me, but I fucking turned her down because of your short little bloodsucking ass." Frank still didn't respond; he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, shivering slightly as he tried to suppress tears. Gerard's voice broke. "I-I... I guess I'll go m-mate with her...", he whined, limping away. Frank glanced at him,"My name's Frank," he replied. "I'm Gerard...", he breathed before leaving to fuck someone besides Frankie./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once he couldn't see the werewolf anymore, Frank proceeded to sob; one word, it's just one word and they couldn't call him by it? He didn't ask to be a mix of vampire and human, he would have chosen not to be born instead if he knew it would be like this. Nevertheless, he found himself back at the underground coven when the sun rose over the horizon, curled up in an abandoned home that would have been his mother's if she hadn't been decapitated./p 


End file.
